Литл-Лэмплайт
Закусочная «Спелеолог» Офисные здания Литл-Лэмплайта Оружейная Литл-Лэмплайта Пещеры Лэмплайт Сувенирная лавка Туалеты Лэмплайт Убийственный проход |здания = Офисные здания Литл-Лэмплайта Сувенирная лавка Туалеты Лэмплайт |выходы = Убежище 87 (реакторная камера) Столичная Пустошь |маркер карты = Литл-Лэмплайт |глава = Джейсон Грант (официально с 2078 года—?) Принцесса (2274 год) Мэр Мак-Криди (2274—2277 г.г.) |врачи = Люси |торговцы = Барахольщик Эклер (продукты) |существа = Бандит Дворняга Имбирь Пит Рекс Хулиган |квесты = По следам Спасение из Рая Искусственный человек Они! С днём рождения! Лазелное лузьё Бивви Задирать задиру Грибная сделка Сказки пустошей Похититель детей Ядер-кола для Зипа |ref_id = (снаружи) (пещеры) (большой зал) (арсенал) (убийственный проход) (ресторан) |cell name = |дополнительно =250px Карта Литл-Лэмплайта }} Литл-Лэмплайт ( , ) — локация Fallout 3. Описание Система пещерных комплексов, расположенная в западном регионе Столичной Пустоши, граничит с Убежищем 87 под землёй. Внутри имеются деревянные хижины и лачуги, построенные жителями пещер как до Великой войны, так и после неё, но уже детьми возрастом до 16 лет. Источником света в пещерах служат многочисленные лампы, опутывающие все пещеры и вход перед ними — благодаря им город и получил своё название. Вход в локацию легко увидеть издалека, благодаря большой водонапорной башне, ветряной мельнице, и покосившийся смотровой башне на возвышении. Над входом имеется фигура крота Мюррея, слева от входа имеется здание с припасами, справа — городской лайнер. Планировка История До Великой войны Пещеры Литл-Лэмплайт были обнаружены в конце 19-го века и были превращены в туристический аттракцион в 1920-е годы. Благодаря сильными правительственными связями компания «Волт-Тек» аннексировала часть пещер из-за строительства с 2066-го по 2071 год рядом находящегося Убежища 87. 23 октября 2077 года 82 ученика из нескольких классов с учителями и родителями отправились из школы Эрли Дон на экскурсию в пещеры Литл-Лэмплайт. На моменте завершения экскурсии началась Великая война: после оглушительного грохота стены пещеры задрожали и погас свет, напуганных детей стали успокаивать взрослые. Мистер Поллак, один из взрослых, вышел на поверхность, чтобы осмотреться. Вернувшись к группе детей и взрослых, он сообщил, что увидел округ Колумбия, накрытый грибовидным облаком, дав понять, что началась ядерная война. Так практический урок по геологии быстро превратился в уроки выживания и обитатели пещер остались внутри. После Великой войны Во время пережидания последствий ядерной атаки стремление взрослых из приехавших и персонала пещер отправиться наружу пересилило желание остаться внутри — одни решили оставить детей, а часть из них стала жертвой несчастных случаев. К началу декабря 2077 года с детьми из взрослых осталась лишь учительница Керри Дилэни, но вскоре и она решила выйти на поверхность и больше не возвращалась. Поскольку дети остались без присмотра взрослых, на роль заботящегося лидера выступил самый старший из детей — Джейсон Грант из 4-го класса. Джейсон начал руководить детьми, поручая им различные дела, а также научил присматривать и заботиться друг о друге. Таким образом, спустя несколько недель, образовалась детская коммуна, где каждый работал на благо остальных. Спустя пару месяцев, блуждая по пещерам, дети наткнулись на дверь, ведущую в Убежище 87. Услышав за дверью голоса его жителей, дети в течение нескольких часов стучали в неё и пытались попасть внутрь, умоляя помочь им, но попытки были тщетны. В какой-то момент из-за двери кто-то посоветовал детям убраться, сказав при этом: «''Вы всё равно уже мертвы''».Перевод из оригинала игры.В оригинале игры «''One time, a guy on the other side told us we were dead already''» переводится как: «Однажды парень с другой стороны сказал нам, что мы были уже мертвы». Неизвестно являлся ли этим человеком Питер Стивенс, технический специалист, у которого пропал сын Джейсон, тёзка Джейсона Гранта, и из-за чего у Питера пошатнулась психика. На том моменте, когда дети начали ломиться в дверь Убежища Питер полагал, что слышал голоса неунимающихся детей на фоне своего психического расстройства. Этот знак дополнительно послужил детям поводом для той лютой ненависти к взрослым, которую они в себе воспитывают.Дневник Джейсона Гранта, Дневник Керри Дилэни. Трупы взрослых, которые погибли от несчастных случаев, дети сваливают в бассейны с водойРеплики Барахольщика.. В конце января 2078 года после преодоления трудностей жизни в пещере дети стали более самостоятельными и самодостаточными. Полагая, что именно благодаря Джейсону они и отстроили целый подземный город, дети решили дать своему дому название «Литл-Лэмплайт» и 26-го января после тайного собрания они проголосовали за то, чтобы Джейсон был мэром их поселения, тем самым отблагодарив за его заботу26 января 2077 — Литл-Лэмплайт!. Дети выжили и установили свод правил, которые гарантировали им жизнь без какого-либо вмешательства взрослых, они жили жизнью так, как посчитали нужным, помня о поступках взрослых, вызвавших ядерную катастрофу и бросивших детей на произвол судьбы. В дальнейшем взрослых дети пещер стали называть «дылдами», дети стали опасаться их и меньше выходить с ними на контакт. Есть два закона, которым следуют обитатели Литл-Лэмплайт: # Они будут подчиняться мэру, который избирается путём публичного голосования. Они могут избрать себе нового мэра в любое время. # Они должны покинуть Литл-Лэмплайт до своего 16-го дня рождения, иначе они будут выставлены или убиты''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 339.. Дети организовали поисковые отряды, которым давалось раздобыть пищу, одежду, оружие, боеприпасы, книги, и прочие полезности. Поначалу они зачастую проникали в ближайшее Убежище 87 после того, как в результате ЭЭП все его жители перевоплотились в супермутантов в 2078 году. Дети наблюдали за супермутантами и старались обхитрить их с целью приобретения у них каких-либо ценностей. Также они выходили и на Столичную Пустошь. В Убежище дети добыли много полезных вещей и наслушались много рассказов как от самих мутантов, так и от товарищей, ходивших по Убежищу — о технологиях Убежища 87, «странном газе» и «волшебном ящике» внутри комплекса. Особую радость у детей вызывали комиксы; после их добычи они переходили из рук в руки и «быстро зачитывались до дыр», после чего теряли свою изначальную ценностьНеактивированные в игре реплики Барахольщика.. Раздобыв записи, книги, обучающие плёнки и энциклопедии из Убежища''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 79., дети начали учиться по ним, применяя свои навыки на практике, а также обучая и своих товарищей. Обитатели пещер, которые хотели поддержать боевой дух или приятную атмосферу в Лэмплайте, зачитывали и увлекали младших рассказами из старых художественных книг, таких как «Большая книга детских анекдотов от Мальчика из Убежища», которые также были зачитаны до дыр и уже имеют ценность, как бородатый анекдот. Однако такие рассказы до сих пор с ностальгией зачитаются и рассказываются некоторыми собирателями фольклора и историй по памяти.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 87.. С самых первых месяцев жизни в пещерах обитатели Литл-Лэмплайта обратили внимание на разросшийся в воде и на скалах грибок, который сильнее разрастался после выкидывания в воду трупов взрослых. В ходе распробования грибка и экспериментов с его выращиванием дети поняли, что грибок быстрее растёт от мяса и он очень питателен, гриб утоляет голод и даже выводит радиацию у поедавшего его человека. Поисковые отряды приносили разные сорта мяса и отметили, что грибок идёт в рост быстрее всего от особого сорта мяса. Главным минусом пещерной плесени были отвратительные запах и вкус, которые были очень противны, и, не смотря на то, что некоторые к этому привыкали, повара всё в ходе приготовления блюд из грибка пытались по большей части просто отбить его вонь и вкус. Снимая этот грибок с воды и соскребая его со стен пещер, обитатели Литл-Лэмплайта на протяжении почти 200 лет выживали, питаясь этим грибком, не подвергаясь возникновению лучевой болезни. Выходя на поверхность, поисковые отряды обычно прочёсывают пустошь и проводят скрытные рейды на лагеря не очень сообразительных супермутантов, которым сложнее отследить детей, нежели более умным взрослым людям. Реже отряды проникают в людные места, действуя скрытно. Набрав полезных и необходимых вещей, поисковый отряд возвращается в Литл-Лэмплайт. В очень редких случаях, когда приходит большой груз с поверхности, или имеется ситуация для пропуска в Лэмплайт взрослого человека, открываются ворота, которыми ранее заведовали два охранника. После того, как супермутанты начали проявлять организованность, они пытались проникнуть в Литл-Лэмплайт и утаскивать его обитателей, но со временем дети научились прятаться и давать им отпор в пещерах — они смогли забаррикадировать проходы, поставить укрепления с ограждениями и отстреливаться от мутантов. После этого супермутанты стали гораздо меньше нападать, а потом и вовсе перестали заходить в пещеры. Со временем, после ухода повзрослевших товарищей, более молодые жители пещеры придумали мифический Большой Город, где имеется много еды и нет забот, куда попадают все достигшие 16-ти лет взрослые дылды. Помимо недоверия к взрослым, также играет роль нехватка ресурсов, в особенности пищи.Мэр Мак-Криди и некоторые другие обитатели дополнительно пояснят, что на всех в поселении еды не хватает. Следующие поколения Лэмплайта, уверовавшее в Большой Город, начинали рассказывать байки об их счастливой жизни, которая у них будет впереди. Мэры поселений избирались обитателями пещер, среди ранних представителей известны только Джейсон Грант, первый избранный мэр и Мак-Криди. Число обитателей пещер пополнялось за счёт приходивших детей-сирот,Как в ситуации с Брайаном Уилксом а также детей бывших жителей Литл-Лэмплайта. 2270-ые В 2271 году во время обвала в пещерах Литл-Лэмплайта 6-летний Мак-Криди был тяжело ранен, но 7-летняя врач Люси излечила его от травм и спасла от смерти. С тех самых пор она стала заботиться о нём больше, нежели остальные, иногда умеряя его инстинкты толикой осторожности.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 82. В 2274 году во время провозглашения Принцессы в качестве нового мэра Литл-Лэмплайта та с самого начала заявляет, что само название должности мэра будет переименовано в «Принцессу». Разъярённый Мак-Криди в ответ на это бьёт её по носу и говорит всем, что их поселению нужен защитник, а не правитель, и что теперь он будет мэром''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 60. Про этот случай уточняет Сэмми в разговоре с Одиноким Путником., после чего большинство обитателей поддержало его. Так как Эр-Джей взял город под свой контроль, Люси стала постоянно приглядывать за ним. В том же году поселение покидает Мачете.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 84.. Бельчонку удалось взломать компьютер и открыть доступ в реакторную камеру Убежища 87, но супермутанты не смогли этого заметить, а движимый страхом перед опасностями Бельчонок закрывает дверь через компьютер, чтобы мутанты не проникли в Лэмплайт. Нынешнее время К 2277 году обитатели Литл-Лэмплайта всё также представляют собой детей не старше 16 лет, которые выполняют функцию врача и его помощника, учителя, повара, блюстителя порядка и сборщика фольклора, торговца-собирателя, охранника, участников поискового отряда, а также других, не принимающих особо активного участия, дети. Литл-Лэмплайт также заселён собаками, дети ничего не имеют против их присутствия. Дети присматривают друг за другом и стараются работать на общее благо своего поселения. Самим же городом в 2277 году руководит матёрый Мэр Мак-Криди, который занимается патрулированием территорий и координацией действий жителей поселения. На данный момент поисковый отряд, состоящий из хакера, стрелка, натуралиста и активного искателя предметов, добывает все необходимые припасы (мясо, фрукты, боеприпасы, оружие, хлам, игрушки, химикаты, хворост и многое другое) для поселения снаружи. Ранее в поисковый отряд входил картавящий Бивви, но из-за того, что никто не мог выдержать его окружения, его отчислили из отряда''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 62.. Также в поисковый отряд входил Эклер, пока не вышел из него из-за полученной травмы. Обитатели пещер прекратили ранее проводимые вылазки и походы в Убежище 87 и охраняют вход в Убийственный проход. Барахольщик организовал городской склад припасов, главным образом, чтобы содержать его для нужд, а ещё потому, что имеет склонность к работе с вещами в плане ремонта. По словам Люси все девочки в Литл-Лэмплайте обучены простым медицинским манипуляциям, таким как наложение повязок и зашивание порезов. Люси и её ученица Спотыкушка являются наиболее опытными врачами Литл-Лэмплайта, которые стараются поддерживать малышей в чистоте и оказывать им врачебную помощь. Помимо этого Люси выявляет у малышей другие признаки болезней: искривление костей и плохих зубов у самых маленьких детей, а также слабость мышц и слабоумие у некоторых малышей. Как выясняется позже, у малышей из-за недостаточного питания развивается рахит и слабоумие, и Люси также, как Эклер просит увеличить поставки еды через поисковый отряд, собирать больше мяса для выращивания грибка и готовить лекарство от рахита. Обучением детей в 2277 году занимается Джозеф. Кроме книг, заметок и записей, которыми дети разжились в ходе походов и вылазок в Убежище, у них были также записи и книги, оставшиеся от довоенных времён. Дети с большой охотой занимаются и изучают то, что им интересно, и им никто ничего не навязывает. Также, как и врачи подземного города, Джозеф помогает малышам соблюдать гигиену. В 2277 году Литл-Лэмплайт подвергся очередному нападению рейдеров. Во время отражения атаки погиб один из охранников, Кепка, второй же ребёнок-охранник остался на постуDialogueExportStacey.txt. В июле Сэмми, Пенни и Бельчонок во время сбора хабара были пойманы работорговцами и отведены в Парадиз-ФоллзFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 94.. Не так давно случился инцидент, подробности которого неизвестны и не разглашаются в поселении никем. В ходе разборов Мэр Мак-Криди под влиянием повара Эклера отобрал у чувствительного к ядер-коле Зипа лазерный пистолет, опасаясь, что от его действий пострадает кто-нибудь из малышей''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 93.. Некоторое время назад Тринни была жителем Литл-Лэмплайта, но потом покинула его''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 101.. В этом же году покинуть Литл-Лэмплайт должен Липучка, которому исполнилось 16 лет. Квесты Обитатели Нынешние жители (на момент 2277 года) — охранник главных ворот * Стэн Упоминается только в Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 185. * Сэмми — стрелок, пленник в Парадиз-Фоллз * Эклер — главный повар в Литл-Лэмплайт }} Собаки Выходцы из Литл-Лэмплайт (бывшие жители) Обитатели Литл-Лэмплайт на момент Великой войны Находки Заметки * В Литл-Лэмплайт Одинокий Путник ограничен в боевых действиях: здесь невозможно убивать детей, применять против них V.A.T.S.. * Одновременно с этим Путник в данной локации может активнее всего использовать специальные реплики как «вечное дитя». * Жизнь детей в Литл-Лэмплайт сильно закаляет и сказывается на самих жителях. Доктор Престон в своём терминале отмечает у Тринни, бывшего жителя Литл-Лэмплайт «удивительно хорошее состояние здоровья, несмотря на хронический алкоголизм» и проституцию, сделав заметку о том, что детство в Литл-Лэмплайт закаляет. Однако, как сама подмечает Люси, из-за проблем с питанием многие малыши в Литл-Лэмплайт больны рахитом. * Грибные бассейны заполнены радиоактивной водой. * Если в разговоре с Побрякушкой рассказать ей историю о том, как Путник искал своего отца, а затем нашёл его, но тот погиб, спасая его и дело всей своей жизни, то затем можно будет услышать, как она пересказывает эту историю другим жителям городка, приукрашивая на манер сказочника. * В Fallout 4 Маккриди может рассказать о Литл-Лэмплайт Выжившему, если тот заинтересуется его жизньюПеревод Synthesis, локализатора игры, исказил название на «'Литтл Лэмплайт'».. * В тайной квартире рейнджеров НКР на задней стороне здания в пещере имеется вывеска «''Lamplight Caverns''», добраться до которой можно только при помощи консольных команд. * Литл-Лэмплайт упоминается в вопросе на задании Fallout Shelter «Испытание — игровое шоу». Появление За кулисами Согласно утверждению ведущего дизайнера игры Эмиля Пальяруло, прообразом Литл-Лэмплайт послужили Лурейские пещеры в Вирджинии. Баги * Дверь сувенирной лавки Барахольщик иногда запирает изнутри (Уровень: Лёгкий). Если попытаться взломать замок, то можно вызвать враждебность со стороны детей и потерять несколько единиц кармы. * Можно войти в Убежище 87 и заполучить ГЭКК ещё до начала предыдущих сюжетных квестов. * Может случиться так, что в диалоге с Мак-Криди не появятся строки, нужные для пропуска внутрь и, таким образом, нельзя будет продвинуться дальше по сюжету. * Если посетить Литл-Лэмплайт до того, как писец Ротшильд отметит на карте Путника местоположение всех убежищ, то впоследствии, когда главный герой по сюжету дойдёт до Цитадели, Ротшильд не сделает этого. * В главном зале Литл-Лэмплайт один из детей может застрять в воде навсегда. * Иногда Эклер или Зип могут стать невидимыми, если находиться с ними в одном помещении, будут всё равно отмечены маркерами на компасе. * Иногда в столовой Литл-Лэмплайт может появиться супермутант. Галерея FO3 loading littlelamp.jpg|Загрузочный экран FO3 Lamplight Caverns poster.png|Постер Fo3 Литл-Лэмплайт 1.jpg|Вид сверху Fo3 Литл-Лэмплайт 2.jpg|Вид сверху LL Murray the Mole statue.jpg|Крот Мюррей над входом в пещеры FO3 LL entrance.png|Вход в пещеры Лэмплайт Little Lamp gate.jpg|Опущенные ворота Лэмплайта FO3 main entrance to Little Lamplight.png|Поднятые ворота LittleLamplight.jpg Souvenir Shop.jpg|Сувенирная лавка LL_office_building.jpg|Офисные здания Little Lamplight.jpg|Пещеры Большого зала Mayor MacCready.jpg|Мак-Криди FO3 Little Lamplighters team.jpg|Жители Литл-Лэмплайт Концепт-арт Адама Адамовича Little Lamplight kids CA.jpg|Обитатели Литл-Лэмплайт Little Lamplight CA1.jpg Little Lamplight CA2.jpg Little Lamplight CA3.jpg Little Lamplight CA4.jpg Little Lamplight CA5.jpg Примечания }} de:Little Lamplight en:Little Lamplight es:Little Lamplight fr:Little Lamplight it:Little Lamplight no:Little Lamplight pl:Latarenka uk:Літл-Лемплайт zh:小灯火鎮 Категория:Локации Fallout 3 Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 3 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout 4 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout Shelter Категория:Города Категория:Пещеры